swmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bringing Back Tomorrow
Bringing Back Tomorrow (formerly known as Times New Roman) are an Indie/Punk Rock 5 piece based in Pontypridd that formed in in December 2011. They're most commonly known for their their blend of punk-based vibes & hard-rock riffs & their debut single [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXnC4SjigfY Individual Paradox].'' Band Members Current Members * Garyn Williams - Vocals (2011-Present) * Arwel Brown - Guitar (2011-Present) * Liam Bevan - Guitar (2013-Present) * Levi Ball - Bass (2011-Present) * Zac Mather - (2015 - Present) Former Members * Zac Mather - Drums (2011-2013) * Rhys Jones - Drums (2013 - 2015) History Formation and Early Days Back in December, 2011, Garyn Williams, Arwel Brown & Zac Mather decided together after becoming friends in Garth Olwg Comphrehensive that they wanted to start a band. Garyn went on vocals, Arwel would be the guitarist & Zac would be on drums. After a few jamming sessions and gathering some material, they added Levi Ball to the mix as a bassist. After several months of rehearsing and polishing their first batch of songs, Bringing Back Tomorrow decided to get out and play some gigs to test out their material. After fine-tuning some of their songs, they started to work on some demos with Dan (Peasants King) as they rehearsed in his Unit. They released their first draft of ''An Individual Paradox on YouTube and reached just shy of 1,000 views. Finalising a Line-up and Development In early 2013 the band decided they needed another guitarist. Arwel contaced his childhood friend Liam, whom he knew was playing in other bands at the time, such as Freakuency & Supporters Not Criminals. They organised a jamming session so he could get used to the songs and to be considered for the band. During the first rehearsal though, everyone seemed to click naturally and the sound developed even further. With this realisation, Liam became part of the band. The most recent addition to the band has been the drummer Rhys Jones as Zac had to leave to press further with his other band, Still Waiting. With this addition to the band, they also added another layer of progression as they had a member of the band who could design graphics and create content for the band, which then led to the recording & the music video [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXnC4SjigfY Individual Paradox]. In 2013 Rhys left the band to pursue other interests, and former drummer Zac Mather (also of welsh three piece CHROMA) re-joined to fill the drums slot. The band are currently in the writing phase of their next release, with a release date yet to be confirmed. Styles and Influences The band's style is a blend of Indie, Hard Rock & Punk Rock, which they like to call Modern Spunk. The band's primary influences derive from bands like The Glitter Band, Shawaddywaddy, Napalam Death, The Bay City Rollers, Johnathon King, Led Zeppelin & Rio Ferdinand. Discography Singles * Individual Paradox (2013) * How Do You Feel This Morning (2015) External links Website: http://www.bringingbacktomorrow.co.uk/ Category:Bands